Sa personne
by allylicity
Summary: Saison 6 : Meredith Grey (de la série Grey's Anatomy) débarque à Star City après la révélation d'identité d'Oliver pour voir sa personne (Felicity) et va vouloir aider Oliver pour Théa et William. Elle va pouvoir aider Felicity et Oliver à évoluer dans leur relation également. (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Sa personne (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Saison 6 : Meredith débarque à Star City après la révélation d'identité d'Oliver pour voir sa « personne » (Felicity) et va vouloir aider Oliver pour Théa et William. Elle va pouvoir aider Felicity et Oliver à évoluer dans leur relation également. (Olicity)**

 **Chers lecteurs, une nouvelle Fanfic sur notre couple préféré avec l'arrivée de Meredith de Grey's Anatomy, personnage que j'adore surtout sur ces dernières saisons. Vous savez que j'adore faire interagir certains personnages d'autres séries dans Arrow. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. Je pense qu'elle ne fera pas loin de 10 chapitres.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity végétait dans son lit lorsque des coups résonnèrent dans l'entrée. La jeune femme maugréa en voyant l'heure : 6h du matin.

Les journées et nuits étaient très longues et lorsque Felicity abattit sa main sur l'oreiller vide à côté d'elle, elle soupira de tristesse. Oliver, depuis la révélation de son identité n'avait plus passer de nuits auprès d'elle, voulant s'occuper de William. Elle comprenait la situation mais tout était en train de se tasser… d'autres coups insistants retentirent :

 _« J'arrive bon sang !_ hurla-t-elle agressivement en se levant et allant répondre d'un pas trainant à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, la surprise fut si forte qu'elle fut sans mots. Meredith passa devant elle avec des cafés dans la main et des pâtisseries.

 _\- Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu mais je suis tellement distraite que…_

 _\- Je suppose que le café et les pâtisseries…_ commença l'informaticienne.

 _\- Sont un moyen de t'adoucir au réveil, tu n'as jamais été matinale, même Alex faisait mieux que toi !_ finit la chirurgienne avec un petit sourire.

Meredith et elle se connaissaient depuis leurs études car Felicity avait passer quelques mois à l'hôpital où travaillait Meredith comme interne à l'époque pour un projet informatique dont ils avaient besoin. Forcées de travailler ensemble au début, elles restèrent soudée depuis.

La surprise passée, Felicity prit dans ses bras son amie, puis l'emmena dans la cuisine. Meredith regarda le loft et vit une veste appartenant à l'archer posée sur une des chaises. Elle leva vite les yeux vers la mezzanine et sur la belle blonde :

 _\- J'aurais dû prendre un café pour Oliver, je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble, à moins que ça soit à quelqu'un d'autre._

Felicity rougit puis répondit :

 _\- En effet Oliver et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble mais il ne dort pas trop ici en moment._

 _\- Oui j'ai vu les infos sur le chemin. Il fallait ben que ça ressurgisse non ?!_

L'informaticienne souffla. Meredith avait deviné que Oliver était bien Arrow depuis qu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus par les hommes de Damien Darhk. Pleins d'éléments concordaient et Meredith est très intelligente. Comme Felicity savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, elle s'était livré à son amie de Seattle.

 _\- Oui mais le souci c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver qui est à l'origine de la révélation._

 _\- Tu trouveras j'en suis sûre,_ la rassura Meredith.

Les jeunes femmes burent leur café et mangèrent leurs pâtisseries puis Felicity attaqua les hostilités :

 _\- Si tu me disais la raison de ta venue chez moi si tôt. Des ennuis à Seattle ?_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas si bien dire ! J'avais besoin de faire le point et je sais que je peux compter sur toi._

 _\- Toujours,_ répliqua Felicity avec un grand sourire _. Tu es ma personne. »_

Meredith souria. Ce terme « être la personne » de quelqu'un, elle l'avait appris en première année d'internat avec ses collègues et amis de toujours. Cela représente quelqu'un, un ami, un amoureux, une personne de la famille qui sera toujours là, de façon sincère, pour te soutenir sans égale dans la vie peu importe les bons où les mauvais moments. Et Felicity en faisait partie. Meredith savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre malgré la distance et les aléas de leurs vies respectives.

Elle avait été la lorsque Felicity avait quitter Oliver et s'était mise à remarcher. Felicity était là quand Bailey (son fils) est né. L'informaticienne était également là lorsqu'il a fallu enterrer Derek. Et Meredith était là lors des fiançailles de son amie avec Oliver.

Maintenait elle allait se mettre à raconter à la belle blonde ses déboires sentimentaux et les événements passés au Grey/Sloan Hospital.

* * *

 _« Wow ! Alors si je résume bien, depuis quelque mois, un chirurgien, Nathan, te court après parce que vous avez eu des deuils similaires. Vous commencez un jeu du chat et de la sourie et quand enfin vous êtes ensemble, sa fiancée présumée morte n'est pas morte et revient à Seattle. Et maintenant elle croit qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi… alors… wow, c'est, ça fait beaucoup à digérer !_

 _\- C'est sûr ! tu me connais je suis toujours dans des plans compliqués._

 _\- Mais, tu l'aimes ?_ demanda Felicity sur la pointe des pieds.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai eu un seul grand amour dans ma vie, je ne pense pas revivre ça et de toute façon Megan et Nathan sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'interposer._

Felicity comprenait totalement Meredith. Elle et son mari Derek, chirurgien lui aussi avaient vécu une passion sans égale, mais malheureusement, Derek avait succombé à un grave accident de la route i ans. D'ailleurs, elle et Oliver s'était rendus à l'enterrement. Voir une Meredith éteinte lui avait fait prendre conscience que le jour où elle perdrait Oliver, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à refaire surface.

Son amie reprenait goût à la vie mais dommage que cette Megan ait refait surface. Une question un peu gênante à poser lui vint à l'esprit :

 _\- Mer, tu … ça ne te met pas en colère de savoir que Nathan ait retrouver son amour présumé mort et que tu sais que Derek ne reviendra pas ?_

Meredith ne répondit qu'après quelques minutes :

 _\- Tu sais beaucoup de personnes me l'ont demandé mais je vais te répondre à toi. Oui je suis en colère qu'elle soit revenu et que Derek ne puisse pas revenir. Je m'imagine encore qu'on vit avec les enfants dans notre maison sur la colline et qu'il va rentrer le soir._

Cette réponse se percuta en Felicity qui était au bord des larmes.

 _\- Je comprends. Si c'était Oliver… Je penserais pareil._

Bizarrement cette réponse fit sourire à nouveau Meredith.

 _\- J'étais sûr qu'Oliver était ta personne. D'ailleurs Derek l'a remarqué en premier. Il a toujours eu plus d'instinct que moi pour déceler ça. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ? »_

L'It Girl se mit à tout raconter à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bout de temps.

* * *

La journée avait filé vite le temps que les deux amies se racontent leurs aventures et que la chirurgienne se repose. Entre Seattle et Star City, il y avait beaucoup à raconter ! Felicity avait envoyé un texto à Oliver pour l'informer de la venue de Meredith pour quelques jours mais faute de temps, il n'avait pu se rendre à l'appart de la belle blonde pour voir la chirurgienne, jonglant entre des rendez-vous à la Mairie et son fils William.

Le soir une autre patrouille était prévue et Meredith tenait absolument à venir au repère.

 _« Tu sais ça n'est pas un endroit sûr en ce moment. On a une psychopathe Laurel d'une autre dimension dans le coin… que tu vas oublier car tu ne dois rien savoir sur les mondes parallèles…3,2,1…_

 _\- Ok Felicity je n'ai rien compris et je ne veux rien savoir mais je tiens à t'accompagner pour voir ton activité nocturne depuis quelques années. Tu me dois bien ça, tu connais tout du Grey/Sloan._

 _\- Ok, très bien !_ capitula la belle blonde. _Oliver et les autres vont me tuer._

 _\- Mais non^^_

Les filles arrivèrent en avant dernière et la réaction de l'équipe ne se fit pas attendre :

 _\- Blondie, ce n'est pas le moment de ramener des invitées,_ dit Wild Dog surpris.

 _\- Meredith restera avec moi et elle est muette comme une tombe,_ répondit Felicity qui regarda une Meredith qui fit semblant de fermer sa bouche avec ne fermeture éclair.

 _\- Felicity, tu es imprudente_ , fit remarquer John mais il fut arrêté pas la voix d'Oliver derrière lui.

 _\- Meredith peut rester_ , dit le jeune homme avant d'aller serrer la chirurgienne dans ses bras _. Ça fait plaisir de te voir._

Ils furent interrompus par le signal sur l'ordinateur que Felicity regarda :

 _\- Vol dans la Symantec Industrie_ , dit la belle informaticienne.

 _\- Ok, on y va_ , dit Oliver avant d'aller embrasser la jeune femme. _Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui._

 _\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et Meredith termina les festivités d'un air amusé :

 _\- Aller ! va enfiler ton costume de justicier ! Vous pourrez faire vos cochonneries plus tard. »_

* * *

La patrouille s'était bien passée. Meredith était fascinée par le repère et cette vie de justicier. Elle admirait la dévotion de son amie Felicity à aider une population entière.

Tout le monde était arrivé et Felicity était partie passer commande au Big Belly Burger. Oliver s'avança vers Meredith et flancha un peu lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras. Meredith fronça les sourcils.

 _« Montre-moi ton abdomen_ , ordonna la chirurgienne.

 _\- Ce n'est rien je t'assure…_

 _\- Pas de mensonges Mr le justicier ! On va dans l'espace médicale que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil à cette blessure._

Les deux amis allèrent vers l'espace où se tenait la table médicale métallique et entama son examen.

 _\- Coup de couteau ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Tu es vacciné pour tout j'espère._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas John s'en assure._

 _\- Parfait._

Pendant que la chirurgienne nettoyait la plaie, Oliver lança la conversation.

 _\- Comment vas-tu Mer ? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir accueilli mais entre la mairie, William et ça…_

 _\- Je comprends ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sinon ça va plutôt bien… J'ai voulu voir Felicity. Alors comme ça tu es papa. Félicitations._

 _\- Merci mais tu sais les choses ne sont pas simples. William m'en veut beaucoup pour la mort de sa mère et nos relations sont plus que tendues._

Meredith continua son travail minutieux en répondant :

 _\- Je l'ai pas été dans le même cas que toi mais tu verras avec le temps, les choses vont devenir plus faciles… laisse le juste s'adapter et apprendre à te connaitre. Il t'aimera j'en suis certaine._

 _\- Merci Mer._

 _\- Felicity m'a dit pour ta sœur, je suis désolée Oliver._

 _\- Merci, j'allais passer à l'hôpital après la patrouille. De toute façon, William dort déjà donc je vais passer la nuit auprès d'elle._

 _\- Je viendrais avec toi, histoire de voir le dossier médical de ta sœur. Un œil neuf ne pourra pas faire de mal, mais je ne te promets rien. »_

Oliver se leva et prit la chirurgienne dans ses bras, une fois sa plaie pansée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, ravie que la fic vous plaise.**

 **Merci à Evy et EmmaA pour vos messages auxquels je n'ai pu répondre et qui m'ont fait plaisir. Merci à tous vraiment. ça motive beaucoup :)**

 **J'ai regardé l'épisode 2 de la saison 6 hier ... et comme des éléments de ma fanfic que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines apparaissent dans l'épisode (vous le verrez en lisant), et qu'apparemment l'épisode 3 va avoir des éléments similaires pour William, j'ai décidé de publier la fanfic tous les jours (5 chapitres au total), pour éviter d'être perturbée par les épisodes eux même!lol.**

 **Première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est hyper perturbant :D**

 **Est-ce arriver à d'autres auteurs? ça m'était arrivé mais des semaines après avoir fini de publier. Que ce soit dans le vif du sujet est trop bizzare.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne journée et surtout bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le repas se termina vite et Oliver et Meredith allèrent à l'hôpital. Oliver revint dans la chambre de sa sœur. Meredith s'était installée dans un fauteuil. Le jeune homme lui tendit le dossier complet de Théa.

« _Merci. Je le regarderais demain au calme pour te dire ce que j'en pense._

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à ne rien dire, ne quittant pas Théa des yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'archer se mette à poser une question qui le taraudait.

 _\- Meredith, depuis quand tu sais pour Arrow ?_

La chirurgienne eut un léger sourire avant de répondre :

 _\- Quand nous sommes venus avec Derek lorsque Felicity s'était fait tirer dessus, plusieurs choses nous ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Enfin à moi parce que Derek se chargeait d'opérer Felicity._

 _\- Ah bon_ ? dit Oliver intrigué.

 _\- Déjà tu n'étais pas souvent là et les seules fois où je t'ai vu, tu étais juste en fureur, quelque chose de spécial_. _Puis j'ai remarqué tes différents bleus. Pendant que j'attendais à l'hôtel un soir, j'ai vu les infos où on voyait Arrow en pleine action et à un moment tu t'aies mal réceptionné sur un toit…et le lendemain je t'ai vu boiter._

 _\- Ça aurait pu être des coïncidences et le résultat de la fusillade_ , argumenta l'archer.

 _\- Sauf qu'à l'hôpital, j'ai demandé à voir ton dossier médical vu que tu nous avais donner accès à tout ce qu'on voulait. J'ai remarqué sur toutes tes radios des fractures mal consolidées, des plaies fréquentes…_

 _\- Dues à l'île…_

Meredith souri face à l'entêtement du jeune homme.

 _\- Oliver, tu sais très mal mentir. Tu sais ce qui a confirmé ma théorie ? Les recherches que j'ai faites sur toi et la tête de Felicity avant que nous partions. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi mon amie ne venait plus si souvent à Seattle, et pourquoi elle repoussait notre venue._

Oliver ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes avant de dire :

 _\- Il fallait que je traque ce connard._

 _\- C'est tout à fait normal,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Et j'admire ce que tu fais pour cette ville. Vous vous donnez tellement tous pour protéger les gens. Et maintenant tu es maire, et père…vraiment j'admire ton sang-froid et ton courage._

 _\- Oula, je fais surtout de mon mieux, et pourtant…_

 _\- En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé. »_

Oliver lança un regard chaleureux à son amie et un bip d'un appareil retentit, rien de grave selon la jeune femme. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se raconter des anecdotes sur des sujets différents et chacun rentra chez soi.

Meredith était plus que décidée à aider Oliver et sa sœur avec ses compétences.

* * *

Le lendemain matin après une grasse matinée (weekend mérité), Felicity descendit, attirée par l'odeur des gaufres et du café émanant de la cuisine.

Meredith avait laissé un post-it disant qu'elle faisait un saut à l'hôpital et qu'elle lui en dirait plus un peu plus tard. Felicity soupira en laissant retomber la note sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle connaissait son amie et savait qu'elle devait avoir trouver quelque chose de très intéressant…où qu'elle cherchait un moyen de fuir ses problèmes, Meredith quoi^^ Du coup l'informaticienne fit quelques tâches ménagères et bossa sur son plan de carrière.

En effet depuis peu, Felicity songeait créer sa propre entreprise en ingénierie et avancée médicale. Elle y pensait depuis Damien Darhk, mais les affaires à Star City n'étaient pas propices. Elles le sont devenues à l'élection d'Oliver à la Mairie. Elle finissait de travailler sur le plan économique lorsque Oliver frappa à sa porte.

Dès le seuil de la porte, il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement ce qui réveilla l'excitation de la belle blonde.

 _« Que me vaut cette visite ?_

 _\- Hum…j'ai très envie de passer un moment en amoureux avec ma compagne. Tu me manques. »_

Felicity souriait et attira l'archer dans le loft.

Malheureusement les festivités furent de courte durée lorsque Raïssa appela et qu'Oliver partit dans la seconde sans plus d'explications, l'air préoccupé, seulement un prénom vint au bout de ses lèvres : William. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, très déçue. Oliver lui manquait et elle avait l'impression que depuis l'île, la situation lui glisser des mains.

Les choses allaient elle un jour tourner en sa faveur !? La blondinette comprenait qu'Oliver ait besoin de temps avec William…mais pas au détriment de leur couple.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Raïssa expliqua à Oliver qu'elle avait vu des marques inquiétantes sur le torse de William et depuis celui-ci se terrait dans sa chambre (un peu comme d'habitude en fait^^).

 _« Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose à l'école, il ne veut rien dire,_ dit Raïssa, très inquiète pour le jeune garçon. _Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu…_

 _\- Ne le soyez pas_ , répliqua Oliver avec un regard affectueux. _Vous avez bien fait de me le dire. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus._

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, celui-ci jouant à un jeu vidéo, l'air totalement fermer.

 _\- Je ne veux pas parler !_ hurla William sur un ton agressif qui heurta son père.

Oliver prit sur lui et dit :

 _\- Ecoutes quoi qu'il se passe même si c'est grave ou honteux, tu peux tout me dire. Mais est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ?_

William resta focalisé sur son jeu et ignora cordialement l'archer. Ce dernier voulu s'approcher mais le jeune garçon recula.

 _\- Ne me touche pas ! ça va ! t'es content ?!_

 _\- William,_ dit Oliver avec le peu de patience qui lui restait _, est-ce qu'on te fait du mal à l'école ? As-tu des blessures ?_

 _\- Dehors !_ hurla le fils plein de rage qui fit reculer l'archer.

Oliver sortit de cette chambre, impuissant puis, au bout de quelques minutes après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, il appela de l'aide qui arriva moins d'une heure après son appel.

 _\- Désolée, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Il est toujours dans sa chambre ?_ demanda Meredith, le dossier de Théa sous le bras.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Oliver l'air penaud.

La jeune femme décida de ne pas aller voir le petit pour l'instant et les deux amis s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de café, l'œil quand même sur la porte de la chambre du garçon. Oliver demanda à Raïssa de rester également et fit les présentations avant que Meredith ne pose des questions à cette dernière :

 _\- Vous avez remarqué quoi comme marques sur le corps de William ?_

 _\- Des bleus,_ répondit Raïssa _, sur le torse et vers le ventre._

 _\- Depuis quand ?_

 _\- Aujourd'hui mais ça n'a pas l'air si récent que ça. Ils sont de différentes couleurs les bleus._

 _\- Est-ce que ton fils à des problèmes à l'école ?_ demanda la chirurgienne à Oliver.

 _\- Non pas que je sache,_ répondit-il confiant mais Raïssa flancha ce que Meredith vit tout de suite.

 _\- Raïssa, est ce que William vous semble différend depuis quelques temps ? Un changement de comportement, quelque chose de marquant…_

 _\- Maintenant que vous le dite, il semble encore plus renfermé que d'habitude depuis deux trois semaines. Depuis cette histoire de vous en Arrow aux journaux. Quelle idée stupide…_

Oliver se mit la main sur le visage : c'était forcément ça.

 _\- Il n'a pas voulu que je l'approche et j'aimerais savoir s'il va bien au moins physiquement et je me suis dit…_

 _\- Tu t'aies dit qu'avec moi ça serait plus facile_ , termina une Meredith sceptique _. J'ai beau avoir trois enfants, la tâche ne va pas être facile, surtout avec un pré ado. Je vais essayer ok, mais d''abord j'ai quelque chose à te dire concernant ta sœur. J'ai lu son dossier attentivement et je pense pouvoir aider. »_

Meredith exposa ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le dossier de Théa. Raïssa les avait laisser discuter tranquillement.

 _« Avant de devenir chirurgienne générale, puis chef de chirurgie, j'ai fait une grande partie de mon internat auprès de Derek…longue histoire… mais j'ai constaté que dans des cas comme ta sœur qui n'a plus de trauma physique mais peine à se réveiller, l'affectif joue un rôle essentiel dans le réveil._

 _\- Attend tu me dis qu'elle peut se réveiller_?! dit Oliver plein d'espoir.

 _\- Je me suis entretenue avec son médecin et j'ai demandé un avis neuro chir pour évaluer l'état de ta sœur mais les derniers examens évoluent positivement. L'hémorragie méningée est terminée, l'œdème se résorbe…j'ai décidé quelque chose Oliver. J'ai besoin de ton autorisation mais j'ai déjà appeler la directrice de mon hôpital et je peux me faire affecter ici quelques temps pour être sur le cas de Théa._

Oliver en était abasourdi.

 _\- Mais tu as tes enfants, je ne veux pas que ça te gêne._

Meredith lui rendit un sourire rassurant.

 _\- Tu sais j'ai déjà parler aux enfants et ils comprennent, d'ailleurs Zola te fait de gros bisous,_ dit la jeune femme en rigolant _. T'as vraiment quelque chose avec les filles !_

L'archer rigola.

 _\- Et ton travail ?_

 _\- Oliver, j'ai une foule d'internes qui sont prêts à tout pour opérer et un collègue que je connais bien assure mon travail en ce moment, donc tout est sous contrôle. Il ne manque plus que ton autorisation et celle de l'hôpital de Star City…_

 _\- Que tu vas avoir immédiatement ! Vraiment un grand merci. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier._

 _\- Crois-moi tu en fais déjà assez. Si, fais attention lors de tes ballades en costume._

 _\- Vous allez pouvoir réveiller ma tante ?_

Meredith tourna la tête vers William, très surprise par cette apparition. Oliver et elle se regardèrent, Meredith comprit que c'était le moment d'avoir une discussion avec ce petit garçon.

 _\- Et si j'allais te parler de ça tranquillement pour que je t'explique ?_

 _\- Ok,_ répondit le garçon en repartant dans sa chambre en lançant un regard plein de mépris à son père.

 _\- Ok …_ se dit Meredith en regardant Oliver, _à tout à l'heure._

 _\- Merci._

La chirurgienne alla dans le chambre où l'attendait un William qui avait repris son jeu. La jeune femme commença en douceur.

 _\- Tiens mon fils commence à y jouer. Joueur chevronné ?_

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

 _\- Pour ta tante sinon, ton papa m'a donné son dossier médical et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a des chances qu'elle se réveille. Après il faut encore que je lui fasse des tests. Ça va peut-être prendre un moment._

 _\- Je suis sûr que vous mentez_ ! renchérit William.

Meredith arrêta son jeu.

 _\- Eh !_

 _\- Tu m'as montré ton impolitesse et je viens de te montrer ce que ça fait,_ dit Meredith sur un ton plus sévère.

William croisa les bras, le regard noir.

 _\- Si je dis que ta tante peut se réveiller, c'est parce que je m'y connais dans ce domaine, demande à ton père pour sa cicatrice d'hier soir et je ne donne pas de l'espoir sans preuve. Attends ça va être plus clair dans deux secondes._

Meredith sortit des clichés du cerveau de Théa et les colla devant l'écran ou le jeu était sur pause, apportant une lumière suffisante pour montrer les radios.

 _\- Tu vois là…_

La chirurgienne se lança dans des explications adaptées à William, qui, en deux minutes, se montrait plus ouvert. Lorsque Meredith rangeait les radios William lui dit :

 _\- Vous avez soigné Oliver hier soir ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, juste quelque chose à l'abdomen… d'ailleurs il m'a dit que tu avais peut-être quelque chose, Raïssa est très inquiète. Tu veux bien que je t'examine ?_

Le garçon semblait hésitant :

 _\- Ecoute, je vais juste regarder, je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. Et puis ton père sera moins inquiet de savoir que je t'ai soigné. Je sais que les choses ne sont pas faciles entre lui et toi mais accorde lui au moins ça._

William consentit à se faire soigner et souleva son T-shirt. Son torse était couvert de bleus, des récents et des moins récents. Meredith lui fit un examen complet pendant lequel le garçon dés fois montrer sa douleur.

 _\- Alors bonne nouvelle tu n'as rien de casser et pour tes bleus je t'ai ramené une pommade que j'avais prise au cas-où à l'hôpital quand ton père m'a appelé. Tu en applique matin et soir et ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Mais de rien,_ répondit Meredith avec un sourire que William lui rendit avant de retrouver sa moue et de dire :

 _\- Les autres garçons à l'école se moquent de moi depuis qu'ils savent pour mon père. D'autres me reprochent que c'est de la faute d'Oliver si leurs parents sont morts ou à l'hôpital et ils me frappent. Ne le dites pas à Oliver._

Meredith eut un pincement au cœur. _Pauvre petit,_ pensa-t-elle.

 _\- Ok. Tu sais ce que j'ai appris lorsque ma fille Zola était à l'école ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Zola est d'origine africaine. Mon mari et moi l'avons adopté petite et elle s'est faite bousculer à l'école à cause de sa couleur de peau et surtout sur le fait qu'elle avait des parents « blancs » comme ils disent._

 _\- C'est horrible,_ dit William choqué.

 _\- Oui mais tu sais quoi, Zola a fait l'indifférente et quelques semaines plus tard, un autre commérage est arrivé et tout ça a été oublié. Tu verras. Par contre si ça ne s'atténue pas, parles en à ton enseignant. Et à ton père._

William se renfrogna de nouveau.

 _\- Tu sais je connais ton papa parce que je suis l'amie de Felicity et je peux te dire qu'en ce moment, ton père s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et aimerait que tu t'adaptes bien à lui comme il le fait avec toi. Enfin donne lui au moins une chance,_ dit Meredith en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 _\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup Felicity._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Je sais qu'Oliver est amoureux d'elle mais elle ne vient pas à la maison._

 _\- Oh connaissant Felicity, c'est pour te laisser du temps avec ton père. Tu verras, elle est très gentille, très intelligente et surtout très drôle. Laisse-lui une chance aussi._

Le téléphone de la chirurgienne sonna :

 _\- D'ailleurs c'est elle qui doit se demander ce que je fais. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et je séjourne chez elle, je suis impolie !_

Cette remarque fit sourire William. Avant de partir, la jeune femme dit :

 _\- Si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit je l'ai laissé mon numéro perso et tu peux passer au loft quand tu veux, j'ai écrit l'adresse. Prend soin de toi William, c'était sympa de te rencontrer._

 _\- Merci. »_

* * *

 **Voilà, comme vous l'avez lu, j'avais déjà pensé avant de voir l'épisode que William subirait des violences de la part de ses camarades et que Felicity allait fonder une autre boite avec Curtis (je l'ai écrit dans un autre chapitre^^) Et dans les futurs chapitre, je laisse Felicity aborder William... ce qui je pense va être fait dans l'épisode trois. :D**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé? Aimez vous le fait que Meredith soit là pour démêler tout ça? J'attend vos commentaires avec plaisir :)**

 **A demain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, la suite comme prévue.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon dimanche :D**

* * *

Meredith parla deux minutes avec Oliver, lui disant qu'il s'était confié et qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps. Elle lui dit aussi s'être occupé de ses bleus et qu'à part ça, William était en pleine forme. Puis elle s'en alla pour vite revenir chez une Felicity agacée.

Le diner fût tendu mais Meredith ne se laissa pas démonter.

 _« Détends toi Felicity, je suis désolée d'avoir pris du temps mais c'était important._

 _\- Je sais mais tu viens ici pour me voir mais en fait…tu n'es jamais là._

 _\- Je m'en excuse. J'ai vu le dossier de Théa et…_

 _\- Tu vas l'aider,_ finit l'informaticienne _. Mais tu te noies dans le travail pour oublier Nathan ce n'est pas sain…_

 _\- Dis celle qui a plein de travail sur la table de salon et la table basse,_ répliqua durement Meredith qui se radoucit aussitôt. _Désolée d'être une salope. Et tu as raison. Le travail me permet d'oublier ce bordel à Seattle._

Felicity hocha la tête et le diner se poursuivit avec une blondinette préoccupée. Meredith mit les pieds dans le plat.

 _\- J'ai pu discuter avec William et il m'a dit qu'il ne te connaissait pas tellement. Je sais que tu veux laisser tu temps à Oliver mais, il serait peut-être temps de t'impliquer un peu. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Il essaie de m'impliquer mais William a vécu vraiment quelque chose de traumatisant…_

 _\- La vérité Felicity,_ répliqua la chirurgienne.

 _\- Bon ok, j'ai peur ! Tu es satisfaite !?_ avoua la belle informaticienne.

 _\- Peur de quoi ?_

 _\- Il a un enfant Mer ! je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la méchante belle-mère et en plus, Oliver et moi on a pas eu le temps de bien discuter de notre avenir ensemble. On se voit de temps en temps c'est tout,_ dit Felicity sur un ton peiné. _J'ai l'impression d'être une pouffe de passage ! Tu sais quoi j'ai terminé pour ce soir, à demain ! »_

Felicity quitta la table et monta pour s'effondrer en larmes sur son lit. Cette situation lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle voulait avouer.

Meredith poursuivit son repas, inquiète pour son amie. Elle qui était mal du fait que Nathan ait retrouvé sa fiancée, elle était mal pour son amie qui méritait le bonheur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

* * *

Dès le lendemain Meredith pouvait aller travailler auprès de Théa mais pour se faire pardonner d'hier soir, la jeune femme prépara un gros petit déjeuner pour son amie qui arriva en maugréant dans la cuisine.

 _« C'est quoi tout ce bazar ?!_

 _\- Mes excuses. J'ai été nulle hier soir._

 _\- Oui mais j'en avais besoin,_ dit Felicity avant de dévorer une gaufre. _Depuis quand tu fais des gaufres ?!_

 _\- Oh quand Alex habitait à la maison, c'est une habitude qu'il avait prise pour les enfants, mes sœurs et moi._

 _\- Cool._

 _\- Ça y est j'ai l'autorisation d'exercer à l'hôpital de Star City._

 _\- Tu sais je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour Théa. C'est une fille adorable._

 _\- Je n'en doutes pas et si je peux aider._

Meredith dit ce qu'elle avait annoncé à Oliver pour le côté psychique et Felicity eut une idée.

 _\- J'ai une idée pour ça mais il faut que j'en parle à Oliver._

 _\- Pas de soucis tant que vous vous mettez d'accord et que je sache où aller._

 _\- Ça marche. »_

Les amies mangèrent ensemble et Felicity alla voir Oliver à sa pause déjeuner, seul moment pour l'instant où ils pouvaient se voir.

Felicity parla de son idée à Oliver.

 _« Pourquoi on ne rechercherait pas Roy ?_

 _\- Tu penses que Théa se réveillerait ?_

 _\- Honnêtement s'il y a quelqu'un qui a toujours été là pour elle et qu'elle aime toujours, c'est lui._

Felicity voulait poursuivre sur une discussion les concernant mais la secrétaire tapait déjà à la porte pour un rendez-vous de dernière minute. La jeune femme se leva, triste de devoir déjà partir.

 _\- Felicity, je suis désolé,_ s'excusa sincèrement l'archer.

 _\- Non c'est bon, laisse tomber. A ce soir."_

La belle blonde ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et d'embrasser un Oliver perplexe. Mais il fallait rester concentré donc, cet incident sera rediscuté ce soir.

Felicity préféra se concentrer sur son projet d'entreprise mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Au repère ce soir-là, elle arriva le plus tard possible pour éviter de parler à Oliver et partit avant qu'il ne revienne de patrouille. Elle fit ça pendant quatre jours, quatre jours pendant lesquels Meredith voyait ses amis malheureux et ça commençait à l'agacer.

De son côté, ses enfants lui manquer mais ce qui l'agacer c'était les coups de fils et texto de Nathan qui voulait absolument discuter avec elle, alors qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

Puis surtout Meredith faisait des avancées sur le dossier de Théa. Bien sûr, il faudrait attendre le réveil de celle-ci mais la chirurgienne ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait des séquelles neurologiques malgré le dossier compliqué. Elle fit réduire certaines doses de médicaments et fit supprimer les médicaments inutiles sous les regards admiratifs de ses pairs.

Un soir, elle était restée tard car un autre chirurgien lui demander son avis pour un cas difficile. Elle vit Oliver arriver et vint directement dans la chambre.

 _« Salut_ , lui dit l'archer avec un sourire fatigué.

 _\- Salut._

Meredith lui expliqua que dans quelques jours, elle tenterait le réveil de Théa mais Oliver était ailleurs.

 _\- Tu m'écoutes ou je brasse de l'air pour rien ?!_

 _\- Oui c'est super. C'est juste que…_

 _\- Que quoi ?!_

 _\- Comment va Felicity ? Ces derniers temps je sens qu'elle m'évite, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Meredith souffla _._

 _\- Bon, je t'emmène à la cafeteria. Un café nous fera du bien._

Une fois installés, les deux amis discutèrent de ce problème :

 _\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Felicity, on a mangé et juste quand elle voulait un peu être seule avec moi, le travail m'attendait déjà. Depuis, elle m'évite, je le sens bien et elle répond vite fait à mes messages._

 _\- Oliver, la réponse est simple : Felicity aimerait que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'insistes pas pour qu'elle voit plus souvent William ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, les choses avancent lentement entre vous deux depuis l'île et je connais Felicity, elle ne dit rien mais là je sens qu'elle a besoin de toi._

L'archer s'enfonça dans son siège un peu honteux et dépassé par tout ça. Meredith rigola :

 _\- Quoi ?_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _\- Non, c'est juste que quand on a discuté il y a quelques jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une pouffe de passage._

 _\- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ?!_ dit Oliver effaré.

 _\- Oui, je t'assure._

 _\- Je suis vraiment nul avec elle. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi._

 _\- Oh, Oliver arrête de toujours te culpabiliser ça devient lassant. Tu sais que Felicity et toi vous partager quelque chose d'unique et de fabuleux, il faut juste que tu te concentres un peu sur votre relation. Et fais les choses bien s'il te plait ! »_

La discussion se poursuivit encore quelques minutes car Meredith devait Skyper avec ses enfants et ses sœurs. Oliver lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner désirant parler à Felicity, puis se ravisa, se disant qu'elle dormait surement.

Il rentra donc chez lui, William étant déjà au lit. Après un bon repas, il se posa devant un match de basket. L'archer ne regardait pas vraiment le match et pensait surtout à la femme qu'il aime.

Comment avait-il pu négligé Felicity ?! Voir cette magnifique femme triste de ne pas passer assez de temps avec lui le peiner. Il fallait qu'il règle le tir et vite.

Une idée lui vint en tête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Felicity se concentrer sur des papiers pour l'entreprise lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Pourtant, elle n'attendait pas de livraison, se dit-elle tout bas tout en ouvrant la porte sur…

 _« Oliver ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Le jeune homme était en tenue civile, celle qui faisait toujours craquer la belle blonde : pull à col en V gris, jean moulant à merveilles ses formes. Il s'avança et enlaça tendrement Felicity qui lui sourit, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours fâchée !

 _\- J'ai dégagé mon emploi du temps aujourd'hui et je suis venu d'inviter à déjeuner. Mais avant tout ça, j'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir laissé de côté ces temps-ci et j'aimerais que l'on discute de tout ça._

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé du salon. Oliver commença en tenant la main de sa belle :

 _\- Ces derniers temps, avec tous les évènements qui ont suivi l'île, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire : m'occuper de William, gérer la mairie et cette histoire de révélation d'identité, Théa… et tu as été très patiente, plus que patiente et je te remercie. Mais je n'ai pas vu que mon absence t'affecter autant. J'aurais dû être plus présent et nous consacrer du temps._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Non laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait,_ lui demanda le jeune homme un sourire _. Quand j'ai vu que tu m'évitais, ça m'a déchiré. Je t'aime plus que ma vie et la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu te sentes mal dans notre couple. Et aujourd'hui, je veux te demander quelque chose._

Felicity laissa Oliver poser sa question, trop émue par le discours qu'il venait de lui faire.

 _\- Veux-tu venir diner chez moi ce soir et faire plus ample connaissance avec William ? J'aimerais que tu fasses partie de sa vie._

La jeune femme très contente dit oui avant de se jeter sur l'homme qu'elle aime et se lança dans un baiser langoureux qui excita Oliver. La belle blonde commençait à se déshabiller et Oliver lui dit, l'esprit embrumé :

 _\- Tu sais qu'on doit aller déjeuner ?_

 _\- J'ai quelque chose de mieux en tête,_ répliqua l'informaticienne avec un sourire ravageur avant de dire : _je t'aime Oliver_ , » et de commencer à déshabiller le jeune homme.

Ils sautèrent le déjeuner et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire des choses cochonnes, comme ils le faisaient à Ivy Town.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les amoureux s'étiraient sur le tapis du salon.

 _« Il faudrait qu'on le fasse ailleurs que par terre_ , dit Felicity en caressant le torse d'Oliver.

Celui-ci rigola.

 _\- C'est toi qui n'a pas tenu à aller dans la chambre pour ce dernier round._

La jeune femme chevaucha son amant d'un air mutin, en disant :

 _\- Qui a dit que c'était le dernier ?_

Oliver n'attendit pas devant son amour insatiable, au corps de rêve, et la fit basculer sous lui, lorsque soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec une Meredith les mains pleines de courses.

 _\- Salut, j'ai été faire les courses pour ce soir, tu vas voir, la recette des lasagnes d'Alex est… wow !_ dit la jeune femme en tournant la tête devant le couple encore nu sur la carpette. _Je file dans ma chambre, appelez-moi quand vous êtes habillés, à moins que ça ne soit pas fini…_

 _\- Mer_! dit Felicity en se rhabillant, l'air très mal à l'aise.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a fini maintenant^^_ rajouta Oliver en se couvrant du mieux possible.

 _\- Ok, à toute suite et encore désolée de vous avoir déranger_ , ajouta Meredith en montant les escaliers à la va vite.

Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent avant de partir dans un fou rire sans égale.

 _\- Mon dieu, tu sais qu'elle va le raconter à tous mes amis à Seattle !_

 _\- Je n'en doute pas, ça fera toujours une anecdote à raconter plus tard…ouille_ , se plaint l'archer car il venait de recevoir un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part de sa douce.

 _\- Ne fais surtout pas ça !_

Meredith revint bien vingt minutes après et se réjouissait pour Oliver et Felicity.

 _\- Je vois que vous avez mis les choses à plat^^_

 _\- Oui c'est fait,_ répondit Felicity pendant qu'elle rangeait les courses avec l'archer en continuant d'une voix fébrile. _Mer, on pourrait faire ce diner entre filles demain, Oliver m'a invité chez lui ce soir avec William._

 _\- Oh, cool._

La chirurgienne gratifia Oliver d'un sourire mais voyait bien que Felicity paniquait un peu. Soudainement une idée lui vint :

 _\- Et si je vous faisais le diner ici ?_

Oliver leva un sourcil perplexe et Meredith s'expliqua :

 _\- Ça pourrait moins faire peur à William de venir ici…_

 _\- Je vois l'idée,_ souligna l'archer qui eut une autre idée. _Et vous veniez et qu'on préparerait le diner chez moi ? On pourrait faire participer William ?_

 _\- Super idée !_ approuva Felicity _. Et puis je serais rassurée que vous soyez tous les deux là si ça se passe mal…_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa chérie et lui caressa la joue :

 _\- Tout va bien se passer entre vous deux j'en suis sûr. »_

Felicity n'attendait qu'à voir cela.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews :D**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était à l'œuvre dans la cuisine. Oliver avait donné congé à Raïssa et avait dit à l'équipe qu'ils devraient se passer de lui et Felicity ce soir. Meredith avait marqué la recette à chacun et assigner des tâches.

William, content que Meredith soit là, était venu aider mais il gardait ses distances avec Felicity et Oliver. Malgré sa retenue, le garçon voyait que son père était plus détendu avec Felicity présente parmi eux.

Cependant, un événement le poussa à aider l'informaticienne qui était en charge des légumes.

 _« Bon sang, cet engin est un destructeur de légume et de doigts !_ maugréa Felicity en s'acharnant sur une pauvre carotte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Cette remarque fit sourire William. En effet, la carotte ne ressemblait plus à rien. Oliver allait dire quelque chose mais c'est lui qui s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

 _\- Attends, j'ai une technique ma mère m'avait apprise, elle aussi elle n'était pas trop fan de la découpe de légume._

Felicity, surprise de la bienveillance de William ne dit rien sur le moment et regarda le garçon faire sa technique. Puis Meredith, contente de ce pas en avait dit pour détendre l'atmosphère :

 _\- Merci William mais tu sais, Felicity n'en est pas à son premier attentat de carotte, un Thanksgiving, elle était invitée à la maison et a voulu nous faire une purée de patate douce, mon mari a failli finir aux urgences^^^_

 _\- Je n'y peux rien si le couteau m'a glissé des mains et a atterri sur le pied de Derek, qui allait bien ne vous en faites pas !_

William et tout le monde rigolèrent de plus belle.

 _\- Ou des omelettes qui ont reposé en paix dans la poubelle à Ivy Town_ , dit un Oliver amusé.

Felicity leva les mains en rigolant :

 _\- Ok ! Je suis coupable de crime culinaire ! Vous êtes content ?!_

La préparation du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, chacun parlant de ses centre d'intérêts (celui de Felicity fascina William) et pendant le repas où Meredith parlait de ses enfants, William posa une question :

 _\- Vous êtes mariée ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec vous._

Le silence gêné se fit mais Meredith répondit au jeune garçon.

 _Derek est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Mais il serait venu sinon et surtout il aurait été le médecin de ta tante, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur le fonctionnement du cerveau._

 _\- Je suis désolé,_ répondit sincèrement William.

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, malheureusement ce sont des choses qui arrivent. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a réparé Felicity._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_ dit le petit en fixant la belle blonde dont Oliver tenait la main.

 _\- C'est vrai William_ , répondit avec douceur Felicity qui vit passer devant ses yeux cette épreuve difficile _. Je ne pouvais plus marcher après la fusillade et…_

 _\- La fusillade ?!_ répliqua William, lançant soudainement un regard hostile à son père et lui demanda, écœuré : _c'était encore à cause d'un méchant qui t'en voulait ?!_

Oliver voulut répliquer mais William alla dans sa chambre. Felicity s'en voulait :

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, je suis désolée Oliver._

 _\- Non il a raison,_ répondit Oliver attristé. _Depuis que je suis revenu à Starling, j'ai blessé beaucoup de personnes._

Felicity contourna la table et alla embrasser son amoureux. Puis elle plaqua ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'archer, l'air rassurant :

 _\- Quoiqu'il se passe Oliver, c'est une bénédiction que tu sois entré dans ma vie et rappelle-toi : c'est ma vie, mon choix. Ça ne sera jamais de ta faute et tu es ma personne. »_

Meredith souriait en entendant ça. Et pendant que Felicity allait voir William, elle expliqua à un Oliver largué, ce que représenter ce terme de « personne ».

* * *

William comme à son habitude, s'était remis à jouer sur la console pour passer sa colère contre son père. Lorsqu'il vit Felicity arrivait, il ne dit rien, même lorsqu'elle demanda à s'assoir sur son lit.

 _« Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de mon accident à table William…_

 _\- Ne soyez pas désolée, c'est Oliver qui devrait l'être c'est toujours de sa faute._

Felicity inspira un coup.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai connu ton père quand il est revenu à Starling City. Il était the Hood à l'époque, et il venait me demander de l'aide sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais lorsque j'ai appris son secret, j'ai dû lui sauver la vie d'ailleurs, longue histoire, ou pas…_

Voyant le regard complétement ahuri de William elle poursuivit :

 _\- Désolé, j'ai tendance à me disperser. Ce soir-là, John et moi on lui a sauvé la vie et Oliver m'a demandé de rejoindre l'équipe._

 _\- Mais c'était dangereux !_

 _\- Oui c'était dangereux, mais c'était mon choix. Non parce que j'avais peur de ton père mais parce que je trouvais son action d'aider les gens merveilleuse…_

 _\- Et pourtant il fait du mal autour de lui. L'homme qui m'a kidnappé, c'est à cause d'Oliver qu'il fait exploser l'île et tuer ma mère !_

 _\- Oliver a subi beaucoup d'épreuves après le naufrage et avant de revenir ici. Il a dû faire certaines choses pas très bien mais pour lui c'était tué ou être tué. Il te l'expliquera un jour j'en suis certaine. Je ne dis pas que ça excuse tout. Ce que je veux dire c'est que la vie de ton père est jalonnée d'ennemis qui ciblent ses proches et il vit avec ça tous les jours._

 _\- Il s'en fout !_ s'écria William en larmes.

 _\- Crois-moi il ne s'en fout pas. Et surtout il tient à toi._

 _\- Je ne vous crois pas …_

 _\- Ton père a appris ton existence il y a deux ans et depuis il n'a cessé de te protéger ta maman et toi._

William semblait croire que c'était du vent mais Felicity sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de pouvoir l'atteindre.

 _\- D'ailleurs, il m'a caché ton existence pour vous protéger ta mère et toi. Ta maman lui avait demander._

A l'évocation de sa mère, le jeune garçon se radoucit.

 _\- Le problème c'est que tous les ennemis de ton père étaient déterminés à le faire souffrir et quand tu t'ais fait enlevé la première fois, Oliver a dû nous annoncer ton existence et je peux te dire que ça m'a fait du mal de savoir que ton père m'avait menti. J'ai même annuler le mariage sans vouloir comprendre._

 _\- Un mariage ?! Vous alliez vous marier avec mon père ?!_

 _\- Oui, longue histoire également,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant. _Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque pourquoi l'homme que j'aime m'avait mentit sur quelque chose d'aussi important et je l'ai compris juste avant qu'on soit amenés sur l'île._

William écoutait Felicity attentivement maintenant.

 _\- J'avais tout fait avec Curtis pour dissimuler ton identité et celle de ta mère à la demande d'Oliver mais ton père et moi on s'est retrouvés coincées dans le repère et il m'a dit que le méchant avait fait des recherches sur toi. J'en étais malade d'angoisse et c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi ton père ne devait accorder sa confiance à personne à ton sujet. Sans te connaitre je comprenais la peur de ton père._

William avait séché ses larmes.

 _\- Ton père comme ta mère, sur l'île et l'équipe ne voulait qu'une seule chose : te libérer de ce malade. D'ailleurs avant de partir vers un endroit plus sécurisé sur l'ordre de ta tante, ta maman n'a jamais voulu renoncer à te retrouver. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ta tante Théa l'a suivi pour la mettre à l'abri mais il y …_

 _\- Avait trop d'explosions,_ termina William _. Donc tante Théa est dans le coma à cause de moi et de ma mère ?_

 _\- Non William. Elle se retrouve comme ça parce qu'elle a fait le choix de risquer sa vie pour vous deux, parce qu'elle tient à toi énormément._

 _\- Elle vous l'a dit ?_

 _\- Nope, mais à ton père oui._

Cette révélation laissa William sans voix un instant puis il dit :

 _\- Oliver m'a dit que c'était ma mère qui lui avait demandé de prendre soin de moi et de me ramener avec lui._

 _\- C'est vrai. Oliver m'en a parlé. Et il n'a pas hésité une seconde parce que même s'il était disposé à vous laisser vivre votre vie loin de lui, lui manquait et il savait que sans ta mère, la meilleure chose à faire pour ta sécurité était de venir vivre avec lui. Je sais que les choses sont difficiles en ce moment et que ton père a des difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il ressent mais je te promets que la seule chose qu'il veut c'est prendre soin de toi et te connaitre… et j'ai bien dépassé les bornes en te parlant de ça !_

William eut un petit rire. Avant de repenser à sa tante.

 _\- Tu penses que Meredith va soigner tante Théa ?_

 _\- Oh que oui. Si Mer est confiante, c'est qu'elle en est sûre_ , répondit-elle avec un sourire, ravie que William la tutoie.

 _\- Derek il t'a sauvé comment ?_

 _\- Alors ça c'est un truc super cool, tu veux que je te raconte ?_

 _\- Oui ! »_

Felicity poursuivit son explication sous le regard fasciné du petit garçon. Le lien semblait s'être établit.

Oliver avait entendu des bribes de la conversation entre Felicity et son fils ce soir-là, et cela lui fit rappeler le message qu'il ait enregistrer pour William juste avant que Felicity rentre et le quitte en remarchant.

Après le diner et le départ des filles, l'archer alla voir son fils dans sa chambre avec la clé USB à la main qu'il déposa à côté du garçon étonné.

 _« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?_

 _\- Oui Oliver._

Le silence se fit. William sentait son père gêné et il lui dit :

 _\- Felicity est cool. Un implant dans sa colonne vertébrale, c'est trop génial !_

 _\- Ce qui est le plus génial, c'est qu'elle sait comment ça fonctionne ce qui me dépasse totalement^^^_

Oliver vit son fils rire de sa blague pour la première fois. Il remerciait vraiment Meredith pour son idée de diner.

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_ demanda William.

 _\- Je l'aime énormément William. De toute les femmes que j'ai connues c'est la femme la plus drôle, la plus compatissante, patiente et jolie que j'ai pu rencontrer. Elle me connait par cœur. Elle sait tout de moi. Elle me permet d'appréhender la vie de façon différente depuis que je la connais._

Voir Oliver parlait de Felicity de cette façon touchait William. Mais aussi pudique que son père, il préféra montrait la clé à la place :

 _\- Qu'est- ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Quand j'ai voulu venir vous voir tout à l'heure, j'ai juste entendu le moment où Felicity te parlait de ton premier enlèvement et je voulais que tu sache que ce jour-là, j'ai promis à Samantha de vous lasser tranquille pour votre protection à tous les deux. Et je t'ai laissé un message pour tes 18 ans pour t'expliquer tout ça. Mais compte tenu des événements, je voudrais te donner cette clé aujourd'hui…tu n'es pas obligé de la regarder aujourd'hui. Mais quand tu seras prêt n'hésite pas._

 _\- Merci,_ se contenta de dire William mais avant qu'Oliver quitte sa chambre après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, il dit : _je suis désolé de t'avoir dit des choses horribles au diner._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est oublié. Bonne nuit fils._

 _\- Bonne nuit. »_

Oliver quitta la chambre de son fils le cœur un peu plus léger. Ce diner était une bénédiction. Si seulement Théa pouvait être là, pensa-t-il.

En parlant de Théa les choses allaient s'accélérer dès le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 et fin**

Oliver, venu voir sa belle à midi, fut surpris par l'excitation de celle-ci :

 _« Devine qui est là ?!_

 _\- Salut Oliver._

Roy se tenait belle et bien devant lui. Toujours aussi en forme et le regard déterminé.

 _\- Felicity m'a expliqué pour Théa, il faut que je la vois._

 _\- Bien sûr. Ça fait du bien de te revoir Roy._

 _\- Moi aussi mais j'aurais préféré revenir dans d'autres circonstances._

 _\- Je me doute,_ répondit sombrement Oliver.

 _\- Alors Barbie, tu me disais que ton amie pouvait réveiller Théa. Dis-moi tout. »_

Une fois les explications terminées, Oliver, Felicity et Roy se mirent en route pour l'hôpital. Oliver reçu un appel de son fils :

 _\- Ça va William ?_

 _\- Oui, je voudrais juste parler de quelque chose avec toi._

 _\- Ok, j'allais revenir à la maison pour passer de te prendre et t'emmené à l'hôpital pour voir tante Théa. Je vais arriver avec un ami. Il restera chez nous quelques jours_ , dit Oliver en regardant Roy qui le remercia à voix basse.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement de l'archer et Oliver fit les présentations et montra à Roy sa chambre avant de se retrouver seul à seul avec son fils.

 _\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler William ?_ demanda Oliver en douceur _. Tu as d'autres soucis à l'école ?_

 _\- Non ça va. Et pour la discussion, c'est juste que j'ai lu la clé USB que tu m'as donné, ça peut attendre après l'hôpital._

L'archer eut le souffle coupé par une montée de stress.

 _\- Tu es sûr ? on a le temps…_

 _\- Non t'inquiète,_ lui dit William avec un grand sourire. _Ça peut attendre papa._

Oliver eut du mal à contenir son émotion : c'était la première fois que son fils le considérait comme son père. William le vit mais avec retenue, dit :

 _\- On peut aller voir tante Théa ?_

 _\- Ok. »_

* * *

 _« Vous êtes la personne de Théa ?_ demanda Meredith en regardant un Roy déconcerté.

 _\- Oui c'est lui,_ répondit Felicity avant de dire à Roy _, longue histoire !_

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de Théa, toujours immobile et un tube la reliant au respirateur. Oliver tenait la main de Felicity. John était même venu.

 _\- Tu as trouvé comment soigner ma tante ?_

 _\- Je l'espère en tout cas William,_ répondit Meredith en prenant une grande inspiration avant d'exposer les choses. _Derek était fasciné par le fait que les patients se réveiller plus facilement lorsque leur affecte était stimulé par un événement, ou une personne particulière. Je suis persuadée Roy, qu'en vous faisant venir ici, l'affect de Théa va travailler et qu'en effectuant un essai de réveil, Théa va nous montrait des signes encourageant voir se réveiller totalement._

 _\- C'est un truc de belle au bois dormant ou quoi ?!_ dit Roy devant ses amis et un William qui rigola.

 _\- C'est la réalité mec, grandis !_ rétorqua William sous les regards choqués et amusés des autres.

 _\- Wow mini Oliver, on se calme !_ dit Roy avant de dire à Oliver : _et ben au moins quand il me recadre il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau._

 _\- Ok … et si on en revenait à Théa,_ dit Felicity en voyant l'air agacé de Meredith.

 _\- Tu voudrais commencer quand ?_ demanda Oliver à la chirurgienne.

 _\- Des maintenant. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfère que seuls Roy et Oliver restent._

 _\- Ça marche,_ dit John avant de souhaiter bon courage à ses deux amis et d'aller avec Felicity et William à la cafétéria.

Il ne resta plus que les deux hommes et Meredith, accompagnée d'un interne pour la seconder ainsi qu'un infirmier devant le lit de la brunette.

 _\- Pour l'instant, Roy, vous allez parler à Théa tranquillement et nous allons surveiller les ondes qui peuvent être réceptives grâce aux électrodes que l'infirmier a posé de part et d'autre du cerveau de Théa. On va voir ce qu'il se passe._

 _\- Et si c'est positif ?_ demanda un Oliver inquiet et impatient.

 _\- On va tenter un réveil. Mais si le réveil se passe bien, j'ai besoin de faire un test à ta sœur, un bilan neuro complet pour évaluer des séquelles éventuelles non visibles à l'IRM._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- C'est parti alors. Roy c'est à vous. »_

* * *

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et William commençait à s'inquiéter :

 _« Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ?_

Felicity allait répondre pour la 51 éme fois lorsqu'Oliver apparut avec un grand sourire, chassant des larmes de joie, à la porte en disant :

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un dans cette chambre qui veut vraiment vous voir, surtout toi William._

William n'attendît pas les autres et se précipita vers une Théa bien réveillée qui lui tendait la main, elle était encore trop faible pour se tenir droite sur le lit :

 _\- Hey William, je suis enfin contente de te connaitre._

Le jeune garçon monta sur le lit et se blottit contre toute attente contre sa tante.

 _\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute ce qui t'ait arrivé,_ commençait à dire le garçon très ému.

Théa, très surprise se tourna vers son frère qui lui expliqua :

 _\- Sur l'île, tu as couru après Samantha et…_

 _\- L'explosion…_ finit la brunette, qui comprit qu'elle s'en était mieux tirée que la mère de son neveu. _Je suis désolée William._

 _\- Non c'est moi, c'est à cause de moi si tout ça est arrivé._

Théa se remonta légèrement dans le lit avec l'aide de l'infirmier et dit à son neveu :

 _\- Ça ne sera jamais de ta faute tu m'entends. Adrian Chase était un vrai malade. Maintenant on te protégera. On est une famille._

Oliver, touché par tout ça sortit pendant une minute, Felicity le suivit. Il s'était accroupit contre un mur, et pleurait.

Felicity se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

 _\- Oliver… est-ce que ça va ?_

L'archer craquait littéralement.

 _\- Mon dieu, on a vraiment de la chance avec Théa, elle aurait pu mourir ou pire ! C'est trop, c'en est assez. Je suis fatigué de toute cette situation avec Arrow. On détruit des vies…_

 _\- Mais on en sauve beaucoup plus,_ murmura l'informaticienne. _Aujourd'hui, réjouis toi d'avoir ta famille réunie. C'est un bonheur à savourer._

Comme toujours, Oliver sut que Felicity avait raison et ravala ses larmes. Ce questionnement se fera plus tard.

 _\- Tu as raison._

 _\- Allons rejoindre les autres_ , s'empressa de dire une Felicity rayonnante de bonheur.

Mais Oliver la retint et l'embrasser tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes.

 _\- Si tu savais à quel point je vous aime William et toi…_

 _\- Je le sais,_ l'arrêta la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue, tout en étant encore enlacée dans ses bras. _C'est ce qui fait que je t'aime encore plus. »_

Les amoureux revinrent auprès d'une Théa qui tenait à savoir absolument tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers mois. Meredith s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre avec ses collègues, laissant profiter toute cette petite bande de ce triomphe.

Des collègues la félicitèrent sur son passage mais elle ne fit que semblant d'entendre tout ça et se hâta de regagner le loft de Felicity où un bon bain l'attendait. Elle avait Skyper avec ses enfants avant de réveiller Théa, donc ce soir, elle profitait de la quiétude de l'appartement pour laisser ses pensées voguer.

Et ses pensées voguèrent directement vers Derek ce soir.

 _« C'est grâce à toi que j'y suis arrivée_ », dit-elle tout haut en regardant une photo d'eux sur son téléphone.

Derek continuerait toujours d'être dans ses pensées, dans sa vie. Nathan est un homme très bien, mais elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit Derek au lieu de Megan (la fiancée de Nathan, le collègue avec qui elle était depuis peu) qui soit toujours vivant.

C'était égoïste, ça elle le savait. Un long combat s'installa dans sa tête. Que faire ?!

* * *

Les jours suivant, Felicity croisait Meredith et elle savait pourquoi. Meredith avait plusieurs phases lorsqu'elle avait un problème que la blondinette connaissait par cœur : prendre la fuite, s'occuper, se prendre la tête et enfin en discuter et régler ledit problème.

Elle laissa donc son amie prendre son temps. Et surtout elle profitait d'Oliver, qui depuis que sa sœur allait mieux, revivait.

Les problèmes à la mairie s'étaient tasser grâce à son travail et celui de Curtis, à qui elle proposa de faire équipe dans la boite qu'elle montait.

Trois jours plus tard, les amoureux profitaient du début du weekend sous la couette chez l'archer, William étant chez ses grands-parents maternels.

L'archer baladait ses mains sur la peau l'albâtre de sa magnifique compagne, la caressant du bout des doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale. Felicity, sur le ventre, les jambes croisées, soupira de plaisir, qui leva sa tête paresseusement vers son amant :

 _« Ces matins m'ont beaucoup manqué…_

 _\- Et si tu venais plus souvent à la maison ? William t'apprécie. Tu sais qu'il m'appelle papa maintenant ? C'est tellement…_

Oliver n'avait pas de mots pour décrire sa joie. Felicity se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa fugacement.

 _\- Il t'aime. Même s'il ne s'exprime pas beaucoup, c'est un garçon génial. Et tu es très craquant quand tu es ému._

 _\- Craquant, c'est tout ?_ demanda Oliver en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Felicity s'amusa de la situation et chevaucha l'archer en semant des baisers sur la poitrine de ce dernier en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres…

 _\- J'ai besoin de parler à Felicity tout de suite_ , dit Meredith en déboulant dans la chambre devant le couple ahurit.

 _\- Mer !_

 _\- Meredith, qui t'as fait rentrer ?!_ dit un Oliver surpris par l'inconvenance de son amie.

 _\- J'ai dit à tes gardes que tu avais appelé pour un problème intime…_

 _\- Oh super_ , dit Oliver agacé, tout en mettant son boxer qu'il venait de rattraper sur le sol. _Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que Felicity rentre chez elle ? On était occupé là…_

 _\- Oh, vos ébats attendront, vous êtes pires que des lapins !_ dit-elle avant de grimper sur le lit à côté de sa personne. _Il faut absolument que je te parle._

Felicity était gênée mais avait l'habitude de cette invasion de lit furtive, vu qu'elle le faisait elle-même à Seattle. Elle se tourna vers Oliver avec un air contrit.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver, mais on a l'habitude de faire ça quand ça ne va pas. J'ai déjà virer Derek de son lit plusieurs fois à Seattle d'ailleurs…_

 _\- Ok, ok !_ finit par dire l'archer d'un air défaitiste, avant d'ajouter à Meredith, _ne refais jamais ça !_

 _\- Désolée, pacte entre filles et j'ai apporté le café et le petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner._ _A tout à l'heure Oliver._

Oliver quitta la chambre et Felicity se tourna d'un air sévère vers Meredith en se couvrant du drap.

 _\- Tu sais qu'on faisait ça il y des années, il faut arrêter Mer…_

 _\- Je le fais encore à Seattle_ , rétorqua la chirurgienne dénuée de remords, trouvant la situation totalement normale

 _\- Ben tu n'es pas à Seattle et en plus tu es chez Oliver ici. Ça peut choquer tu sais. Mais bon puisqu'on est seule maintenant, que veux-tu me dire ? Je t'écoute. »_

* * *

Une grande discussion (d'au moins deux heures pour le plus grand bonheur d'Oliver^^) avait eu lieu ce matin-là entre les deux amies.

Meredith avait enfin décidé d'affronter Nathan, mais elle le ferait dans quelques jours lors de son retour à Seattle. Ça serait mieux en face à face.

 _« Je veux juste que Théa soit entre de bonnes mains,_ dit Meredith à Oliver, Théa, Roy, Felicity et William à l'hôpital.

 _\- Merci pour tout, vraiment_ , remercia sincèrement la sœur d'Oliver qui se remettait très vite.

 _\- De rien, c'est normal._

William faisait la tête :

 _\- Tu vas partir alors ?_

Meredith s'avança vers lui et dit :

 _\- J'ai ma vie à Seattle mais si tu veux tu pourrais venir, tu connaitrais mes enfants comme ça._

 _\- Et puis tu sais, Meredith, c'est la chef de chirurgie là où elle travaille_ , termina Felicity avec un sourire au petit garçon. _Elle sauve des tonnes de vie._

 _\- Oh pas tant !_

 _\- En tout cas vous avez sauvé la mienne et il était temps que je me réveille,_ dit Théa en regardant Roy à qui elle tenait la main.

Felicity en fit de même avec Oliver qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

 _\- Et enfin vous deux, vous êtes ensembles !_ dit Théa en rigolant. _Il était plus que temps._

 _\- Tout à fait d'accord,_ répliqua Roy _, sérieux, c'était misérable de vous voir vous tournez autour comme des animaux en chaleur…_

 _\- Il y a un enfant dans la salle,_ fit remarquer Oliver au jeune homme.

 _\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ça beurk !_ s'exclama William en rigolant et regardant son père.

 _\- Et encore, vous n'êtes rentrée en plein milieu de l'après-_ midi… _pauvre carpette_ ! en rajouta Meredith.

 _Mer !_ ... »

L'après-midi passa vite et Roy, Oliver et William mangeaient une pizza devant un match de baseball. A la pause William dit :

 _« Papa, on pourrait faire une fête pour remercier Meredith avant qu'elle parte ?_

 _\- Oh, une fête surprise, je kiff !_ s'exclama Roy en frappant dans la main du garçon.

Ces ceux-là s'entendaient à merveille depuis que Roy dormait ici le temps que Théa sorte de l'hôpital.

 _\- Pourquoi pas_ , dit l'archer.

 _\- Il faut le dire à Felicity, elle peut nous aider_! dit William tout naturellement avec un grand sourire ce qui fit chaud au cœur d'Oliver.

 _\- Elle en sera ravie. Et si on allait lui demander demain après l'école ?_

 _\- Oui ! »_

* * *

Quatre jours passèrent et Felicity et William étaient de plus en plus complices. Oliver souriait comme un idiot et ne se lassait pas de les regarder faire des choses ensemble.

Depuis l'arrivée de Meredith, Oliver pouvait voir les progrès nets qu'il avait fait avec son fils et aussi pour son couple. C'était une vraie joie, une telle joie qu'il arrivait à se projeter dans l'avenir. Le jeune homme se voyait très bien, dans ce même salon, entouré de Felciity et d'autres frères et sœurs pour William.

Il voyait bien Théa les rejoindre avec ses propres enfants…

 _« Papa, viens nous aider !_ » ordonna William à son père qui ne se fit pas prier sous le regard attendrit de Felicity.

Et le lendemain, la fête battu son plein, devant une Meredith, totalement surprise par cette fête. Tout le monde était réuni, y compris Théa qui avait pu sortir ce jour même, sous le regard bienveillant de Roy qui ne la quittait plus.

Une fois des discours aussi beaux les uns que les autres et une grande partie de la fête passée, Meredith s'était un peu isolée à l'écart, n'étant pas une très grande fan des effusions d'affections. Oliver la rejoignit et trinqua avec elle.

« _Santé,_ lui dit Oliver.

 _\- Santé. Alors il semblerait que tout aille pour le mieux_ , dit Meredith envoyant tout le monde heureux et insouciants.

 _\- Oui c'est vrai, tout va bien et c'est grâce à toi._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Laisse-moi terminer Meredith_ , dit l'archer _. Ton arrivée a décanter tout ce qui pouvait m'angoisser. William et moi nous entendons très bien. Felicity et moi sommes heureux. Plus heureux que lorsqu'on était partis d'ici. Et bien que tu ne veuilles pas t'en attribuer le mérite, je peux te dire que tu excelles en sentiments._

 _\- Vraiment, pourtant, c'est ce qui m'a fait quitter Seattle soudainement..._

 _\- Oui, Felicity m'en a parlé un peu. Ecoute, je vais juste te donner un conseil : moi aussi j'ai perdu des êtres chers, irremplaçables. Il te faudra du temps pour accepter l'idée que Derek ne reviendra plus. Ça fait mal, on se pose des tonnes de questions…et puis des sentiments nouveaux apparaissent, ne les ignore pas. Appréhende-les et voit où tu te situes par rapport à tout ça. Tu as le droit d'éprouver de nouveaux sentiments. Derek restera toujours dans ton cœur et celui de vos enfants. Vis tout simplement._

Meredith était bouleversée par ce discours. Et se contenta de dire :

 _\- Je tacherais de garder ce conseil et d'en user au bon moment. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais parler autant de sentiments._

 _\- Moi non plus, remercies Felicity pour ça !_

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Meredith posa une dernière question à Oliver, soucieuse de « sa personne. »

 _\- Que prévois tu pour ma personne qui est en l'occurrence maintenant la tienne également ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant au loin Felicity parlait avec Théa et William.

Oliver souri de nouveau en regardant au loin son amour, et sortit de sa poche une bague de fiançailles, autre et plus jolie que celle de sa mère. Meredith n'en était qu'à moitié surprise.

 _\- Promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle, dans ton monde de justicier et tout ce qui gravite autour de toi. Elle mérite de connaitre le bonheur d'un grand amour._

 _\- Je te le promets. C'est ma personne et je l'aime avec William pardessus tout. »_

Les amis se regardèrent puis après un bon moment se mêlent aux autres pour savourer cette quiétude de quelques instants.

Meredith quitta Star City avec un sentiment de soulagement et de joie de voir que malgré chaque épreuve, le bonheur pouvait se manifester sous différentes formes et qu'il fallait l'accepter.

Chaque personne trouve sa personne.

* * *

 **Voilà cette Fanfic est finie. Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews et j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A très bientôt :D**


End file.
